Alleria Windläufer
| Zugehörigkeit = Allianz | Klasse = Waldläufer | Position = | Lage = | Status = | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Turalyon (Gefährte) Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Male.gif Arator (Sohn) Datei:IconSmall Sylvanas.gif Sylvanas (Schwester) Datei:IconSmall Vereesa.gif Vereesa (Schwester) Datei:IconSmall HighElf Male.gif Lirath (†') (Bruder)Ultimate Visual Guide'', S. 139 Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.png Zendarin (†') (Cousin) Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Male.gif Giramar (Neffe) Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Male.gif Galdarin (Neffe) Datei:IconSmall Rhonin.gif Rhonin ('†') (Schwager) | WoWPedia = Alleria Windrunner }} Waldläuferhauptmann '''Alleria Windläufer' führte das erste Kontigent der Hochelfen an, welches Anasterian gewillt war, zu entsenden''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 und stand an der Spitze der Allianzexpedition nach Draenor. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Waldläuferin welche allerdings nach dem Zweiten Krieg die Einsamkeit vorzog und mit anderen nur zwangsläufig reiste. Sie redete spärlich und in kurzen Sätzen und zeigte lediglich Leidenschaft wenn Orcs im Spiel waren, welche sie unerbittlich jagte.Shadows & Light, S. 58 Gemässigtere Züge traten erst durch ihre Beziehung zu Turalyon auf.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals Sie trug zudem stets eine aufwendig verzierte Kette - ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern - welche aus einem Smaragd, einem Rubin und einem Saphir bestand.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, S. 199 Seit der Allianzexpedition nach Draenor gilt sie als verschollen. Zweiter Krieg Als älteste der Windläuferschwestern, welche alle einen Hang zu Pfeil und Bogen hatten - Sylvanas war zu diesem Zeitpunkt amtierender Waldläufergeneral von Silbermond, Vereesa zählt ebenfalls zu den Waldläufern - begleitete Alleria das Kontingent der Hochelfen, welches bei Lothars Truppen unweit von Süderstade landete und von Anasterian aus Pflichtbewusstsein geschickt worden war.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 Auf Nachfrage Khadgars hin ließ sie durchscheinen, was sie von Anasterians Entscheidung hielt und bekundete, sie sei auf eigenen Wunsch zugegen und habe ihre eigenen Waldläufer zu diesem Zweck mitgebracht. Ihre Kundschafter berichteten von dem Vordringen der Orcs in Khaz Modan und die Allianz rüstete zum Kampf. Nach einer zweistündigen Schlacht zogen sich die Orcs in Richtung des Hinterlandes zurück, die Truppen der Allianz waren aber ebenfalls geschächt und so verfolgte man die Horde (vorerst) nicht.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 8 Während die Streitkräfte der Allianz noch bei Süderstade lagerten, erfuhren elfische Kundschafter von einem Pakt zwischen Waldtrollen und Orcs, die im Hinterland angekommen waren und nun auch den Nistgipfel angriffen. Nach einem erfolgreichen Eingreifen seitens der Allianztruppen wurde allerdings klar, dass die Orcs ihre Truppen aufgeteilt hatten und ein Teil bereits nach Quel'Thalas unterwegs war. Lothar befahl sodann Turalyon und Khadgar, Alleria und ihre Elfen zu begleiten beim Versuch, das Elfenreich rechtzeitig zu erreichen und zu warnen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10 Alleria wurde zunehmend gereizter, je länger sich der Weg vom Nistgipfel nach Quel'Thalas hinzog.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 12 Beim Anblick der bereits brennenden Wälder begann sie schmerzerfüllt zu weinen und wandte sich schließlich, auf Turalyon Befehl hin, mit ihren Waldläufern in den Wald hinein, um ihr Volk zu warnen über das, was sich an den Grenzen abspielte. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, Quel'Thalas überhaupt verlassen zu haben und stieß schließlich auf Vereesa sowie einige Trolle, welche den beiden Elfen nachsetzten. Die Flucht gelang nicht zuletzt durch den Eingriff einer Gruppe Waldläufer unter Sylvanas' Kommando und Alleria beschloss, angesichts der Lage, die Synode von Silbermond aufzusuchen, die ihr, ihrer Meinung nach, nun zuhören musste. So began sich Alleria zur Synode und schleuderte niemand geringerem als Anasterian einen Trollkopf vor die Füße. Die Tatsache, dass die Trolle sich tatsächlich in Quel'Thalas herumtrieben war schließlich Grund genug, dass die Hochelfen mit aller Macht am Krieg teilnahmen. Allerdings konnte dies auch nicht verhindern, dass sie hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie die Wälder brannten als die Roten Drachen auf Seiten der Orcs ins Kampfgeschehen eingriffen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Gemeinsam mit Lor'themar und den weiteren Waldläufern begleitete sie Turalyon und die Armeen der Allianz anschließend bis zur Hauptstadt Lordaerons, welche bereits von den Orcs belagert wurde.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 16 Nachdem sich die Orcs zurückgezogen hatten, zogen sie und die Waldläufer zurück nach Quel'Thalas, um noch verbliebene Orcs sowie die Waldtrolle auszumerzen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 20 Allianzexpedition nach Draenor Zwei Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Dunklen Portals durch KhadgarJenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 1 versammelten sich die Herrscher der Menschenkönigreiche, Khadgar, Antonidas und schließlich auch Alleria in der neuerrichteten Burg Nethergarde. Nach dem Zweiten Krieg war sie vornehmlich damit beschäftigt, Orcs zu jagen. Alleria sah in den Orcs nicht mehr als Abschaum den es zu beseitigen galt''Jenseits des Dunklen Portals'' und jagte den Klan den Blutenden Auges welcher bis dahin entkommen war. Als die Orcs sich hinter Ner'zhul und seine Todesritter stellten stimmte Alleria zu, durch das Dunkle Portal nach Draenor zu reisen und die Horde ein für allemal aufzuhalten und Rache für Quel'Thalas zu erhalten. Bevor sie abreiste, liess sie ihre Kette in drei Teile einschmelzen''Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, S.198: den Smaragd behielt sie selbst, den Rubin sandte sie Vereesa sowie den Saphir an Sylvanas. Auf Draenor angekommen wurde Alleria klar dass es bei der Allianzexpedition um mehr als ihre eigene Rache ging und versöhnte sich wieder mit Turalyon, zur Freude ihrer Freunde.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, S. 247 Nach dem Fall der Höllenfeuerzitadelle entsandte Alleria den Grossteil ihrer Streitkräfte mit Danath Trollbann, Thalressar und Kurdran Wildhammer auf eine Verfolgungsjagd auf Ner'zhul, sie selbst machte sich mit Khadgar und Turalyon auf die Suche nach dem Schädel des Gul'dan, welcher sich in den Händen von Neltharion befand. Später half sie Khadgar dabei als er das Portal nach Azeroth schloss und somit jegliche Heimkehr unmöglich machte. Anschliessend brach Draenor auseinander, Alleria wurde hinfortgeschleudert und wurde seitdem nicht mehr gesehen.Shadows & Light, S. 57, 58 Zitate * "''Ich spürte, dass dieser Konflikt weit ernster ist, als meine Herrscher erkennen wollen." * "Sie haben Not, Tod und Zerstörung über uns gebracht. Und dafür will ich sie leiden sehen!" * "Die Allianz will jeden Orc töten. Und das will ich auch. Wir können also zusammenarbeiten."Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, S. 67 * "Ich will sie töten, jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Und wenn es hundert Jahre dauert." * "Es ist nur Völkermord, wenn es sich um vernunftbegabte Wesen handelt. Wir aber vernichten Ungeziefer." * "You never touch the other elves like that." * "Do that again and you'll pull back a stump." * "I can't stay behind. Don't ask me to. I stayed behind the last time. I won't watch someone I love go to his death while I..." Erwähnungen Im Tal der Helden (Sturmwind) ist unterhalb ihrer Statue folgende Inschrift zu lesen: In den Wäldern von Terrokar trägt ein Stütztpunkt der Allianz ihren Namen, Allerias Feste. Sie selbst ist jedoch dort nicht aufzufinden. Danath Trollbann erzählt ihrem halbelfischen Sohn Arator dass ihre Lage unbekannt sei. In den Geisterlanden findet man die Halskette der Lady, ein Geschenk Allerias an Sylvanas, mit der Inschrift: "Für Sylvanas. In ewiger Liebe, Alleria." * Allerias Silbermünze: "Mögen meine SchwesternSylvanas Windläufer, Vereesa Windläufer ihr volles Potential erkennen; mögen ihre Taten den Namen Windläufer bekannt machen." * Khadgars Silbermünze: "Turalyon und Alleria, wo auch immer Ihr seid, möge es Euch wohl ergehen." Anmerkungen Windläufer, Alleria Windläufer, Alleria